


Monsters Ink

by thorsvarme



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Wazowski and his best friend James Sullivan own a tattoo parlor named Monsters Ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Ink

**Author's Note:**

> based off a post that was going around on tumblr the other day. completely unbetad

Mike Wazowski doesn’t think there’s anything really special about himself. Sure, he’s a little short for your average guy (although 5’6” is nothing to scoff at), his eyes might be a little too big for his face and he’s got the most badass unibrow you’ll ever see. But really, there isn’t anything special about Mike Wazowski... except for his mad tattooing skills. 

See, Mike and his best friend, James Sullivan, own a tattoo parlor called Monsters Ink. They opened it after they were both kicked out of art school. Sully for having a serious case of “too-good-for-art-school” syndrome and Mike for not having enough _talent_. It took them a while to get back on their feet after that, but they managed it in the end. Slowly working their way up the tattoo artist food chain until they had the cash and the rep to open their own place. 

Mike loves Sully, he really does. You don’t go through that kind of shit with a person you don’t love. But today, Mike isn’t so sure he loves Sully so much, because today Sully is _late_ and he’s going to ruin _everything_. 

Mike’s been seeing this girl, Celia. She’s tall and leggy and Greek and Mike has no idea how he got her to go out with him in the first place, but he did and he’s determined not to mess it up. Celia has a bunch of amazing tattoos of her own, she has this gorgeous back piece of a Gorgon that might be half the reason Mike fell in love with her. A few months back she said she wanted to get some new ink for her birthday and Mike said “Don’t you even worry about it baby, I’ll take care of you.” 

“Sully is never late, I’m so sorry about this Schmoopsie-poo,” Mike apologizes as he frantically dials Sully’s number again. 

“Oh well, that’s okay Googley-bear. It’s just that I have to work tonight so we can do something special tomorrow-” 

“Oh I know, dollface, I know.” Mike sighs and gives up trying to get Sully on the phone. 

“Well well well, what’s happening here?” A sleazy, greasy voice says as the bell above the door jingles. . 

“Get outta here Boggs, this isn’t any of your business,” Mike says, glaring at the low life that just walked into his shop. Of course Randall was watching everything, his own store is right across the street and his favorite thing to do is spy on Mike and Sully. 

“You know, sweetheart, I’ve got an available chair right across-” 

“I said get out!” Mike growls, storming around the counter. Randall has his mouth open and is about to say something when Sully bursts through the door, apologizing over and over and giving Celia a quick kiss on each cheek. 

“So, you wanna tell me what happened?” Mike asks after Randall has been cleared out of the store and Celia has been taken care of, assuring Mike that she absolutely adores her new tattoo. He and Sully are in the backroom, Sully is running his gel soaked fingers through his electric blue mohawk, fixing it up in a small cracked mirror. 

While Mike really isn’t anything special, everything about Sully is above average. He towers above everyone at 6’10”, he has blue hair and a beard that’s dip dyed purple and he’s built like a goddamn monster truck. 

“Well uh...I went to see Boo,” Sully says, giving Mike a sheepish look in the mirror. 

“Sully. You aren’t supposed to see her without her parents permission.” Boo is Sully’s daughter from one of his old relationships, back before he realized he wasn’t into women. He only found out the little girl existed a few months ago, and it took a lot of convincing but her adoptive parents are slowly letting Sully into her life.

“She’s my daughter. _I’m_ her parent.” 

“Sully!” 

“I needed to see her, Mike. They won’t let her answer the phone, she didn’t know that I’m going to be at her dance recital.” Sully looks pathetic and miserable in the mirror. Mike sighs and watches a droplet of sweat inch down Sully’s dark skin. He can’t be mad at Sully for this, he can be exasperated and annoyed, but he can’t stay mad when it comes to Boo. 

“You’re still bringing her over to have dinner with me and Celia next week right?” Mike says finally, and is rewarded with a grin and a hug from Sully. “Yeah yeah, get off me big guy,” Mike says, his voice muffled with his face pressed up against the blue and purple cat tattooed on the inside of Sully’s bicep.


End file.
